Sasuke vs Exo Kris?
by Kyouka Hime
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke terganggu hanya karna Kris dari Exo? yuk baca./ "Kris itu memang lebih tampan dari mu."/ sekedar fic iseng :D semoga suka ya / review plis/ favorit plis. terimakasih. Sasuke U dan Sakura H


"Sasuke-kun.. hiks..."

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Hiks... aku sedih Sasuke-kun..."

"Hei, jangan menangis. ada apa?"

"Kris katanya mau keluar dari EXO... hiks..."

'_toeng'_

**SASUKE VS EXO**

**BY KYOUKA HIME**

**NARUTO****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks..."

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Hiks... aku sedih Sasuke-kun..."

"Hei, jangan menangis. ada apa?"

"Kris katanya mau keluar dari EXO... hiks..."

'_toeng'_

' Apa-apaan Sakura ini. janya karna itu dia menangis. sungguh bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa Kris ia maksud. Merepotkan sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau mendengarkan tidak." Suara Sakura meninggi.

"Iya aku dengar Sakura. sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku ini fans fanatiknya kau tahu. Aku sedih tahu jadinya kalau dia berpisah dengan Exo." Sakura memasang wajah cemberut.

Melihat Sakura yang mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengecutkan bibir membuat Sasuke ingin mengusilinya. Alhasil Sasukepun menjawil pipi ranum Sakura tersebut.

"Aw, apasih Sasuke." Gerutu Sakura.

"Dari pada kau memikirkan orang itu lebih baik kita makan siang saja yuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Hari memang sudah siang dan sekarang mereka berada di kelas dua belas Konoha Internasional High School. Pada jam jam istirahat seperti kali ini. kelas memang sepi karena banyak murid yang memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin atau ditempat lain yang pasti bukan dikelas.

"Kau ini memang tidak mengerti wanita Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Apa? Apa maksudnya eh? Dia bilang aku tidak mengerti wanita. Jelas – jelas dia yang terlalu berlebihan hanya karena idolanya itu. Cih, memangnya siapa itu Kris? Paling paling hanya banci yang masuk boyband. Tidak bisakah dia melihat pacarnya sendiri yang jelas – jelas tampan ini.' iner Sasuke narsis.

'Arrghhh... Sakura ini benar-benar."

.

.

.

Sasuke mau tak mau menyusul Sakura keluar kelas. Ia tahu jam jam segini Sakura pasti pergi ke kantin. Dugaannya benar sampai di kantin ia melihat Sakura sedang duduk dengan sahabat pirangnya dan pacarnya yang juga teman Sasuke. Tak mau berlama lama akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Sakura?" pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke setelah duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke, kenapa takut di tinggalkan? Tidak tahu jalan kekantin memang?"

'Tuing! Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya pacarnya tersebut dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Tak habis pikir Sasuke hanya karena seorang Kris Exo yang bahkan ia tak kenal dapat merubah atmosfernya bersama Sakura.'

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat tak mau memperburuk keadaan.

"Eh ya Ino. Kau tahu berita terbaru dari Exo?" Tanya Sakura antusias berbeda sekari nada bicaranya dengan berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tahu Sakura. sedih sekali mendengar beritanya." Ino memelas.

"Kau benar Ino, aku juga merasakan seperti itu. Kenapa mesti ada masalah antara dia dan agensi sih. Merepotkan saja." Gerutu Sakura.

"Kau benar Sak."

Sasuke melihat Sai yang hanya ber-_facecalm_ melihat sang pacar. Oh, apakah dia juga ikut ikutan menjadi fanboy hah?

Sasuke masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap pacarnya dan sahabatnya itu dan pacar dari sahabat Sakura itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, para siswa berangsur-angsur meninggalkan sekolah tercinta mereka. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura. mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah. sampai akhirnya.

"Sakura kita pulang bersama yuk. Kita beli Photo Book Exo rilisan terbaru!" teriak gadis berambut pirang dari gerbang sekolah. Sakura nampak bersemangat mendengar perkataan Sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke kau pulang duluan saja oke." Sakura berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin hubungannya bisa berubah hanya karena Kris yang bahkan ia tidak mengenalinya.

"Hoi! Sasuke."

Merasa terapanggil Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu Sai teman sekelasnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oi, apa kau tidak aneh melihat pacarmu itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya." Jawab Sai singkat.

Sasuke semakin sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sai. Type cowo yang acuh.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Sakura tidak akan terus berlarut larut dalam berita itu. Hah... biasanya Ino juga begitu. Tapi paling besoknya langsung lupa." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke hanya berrharap perkataan Sai itu benar. Semoga saja besok Sakura kan kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut perempuan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sang pacar sudah datang ke kelasnya. Ternyata Sai benar, Sakura dapat berubah dengan cepat.

"Ohayou..." Jawab Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

Sasuke meperhatikan Sakura yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya bangku yang ada disebelah bangku yang Sasuke duduki. Tak lama Sakura mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dan menekan tombol power.

Sasuke heran dengan Sakura. tumben sekali ia mau bersusah payah membawa laptop seperti ini. pasti ada yang tidak beres pikir Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Hm?" Sasuke menyerngit heran.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca perkembangan terbaru dari kasus Kris." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Oh, ya ampun. Kau salah Sai. Sakura masih saja mengurusi yang namanya Kris Kris itu. Akh! Menyebalkan.'

"Tidak adakah pekerjaan lain Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu menggeleng. Dan mulai memainkan laptopnya sambil bersenandung ria.

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan tingkah Sakura sekarang.

.

.

.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke pada sahabatnya yang sedang minum jus di kantin. Sasuke bosan dicueki oleh Sakura, alhasil ia mencari suasana baru dan pergi ke kantin. Tak terduga ternyata ia bertemu sahabanya sejak kecil dulu.

"Ada apa tema?" tanya Naruto sahabat Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau tahu Kris Exo?" Sasuke balik bertanya to the point.

"Hah? kau ngefans dengannya Teme?" Naruto kaget dan berteriak tanpa tidak sadar.

"Ck. Berisik sekali kau Dobe. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ngefans." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Itu berarti kau ngefans kan?" Sasuke kesal dengan sahbatnya sendiri. benar-benar tidak nyambung ini orang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Memang kau kenal dia Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak kenal sih. Tapi yang aku tahu dia itu personel boyband korea. Kata anak perempuan sih dia itu tampan dan unik suaranya bagus dan bla...bla...bla... begitulah." Jawab Naruto.

'Ck, setampan apa sih dia itu, paling juga masih lebih tampan aku.' Sasuke narsis.

"AH! Aku tahu Teme. Sakura-chan ngefans dengan dia kan. Wah, kau harus hati-hati Teme, bisa-bisa kau tergeser."

Mendengar tiu Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Naruto. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ini sangat mencintai Sakura hah?

.

.

.

Sekarang hari Minggu. Cukup sudah tiga hari Sakura terus menbicarakan tentang Kris Exo sampai sampai menyueki Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya berencana mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura. eits tunggu. Bukan hubungan yang ini tapi hubungan yang tidak baik menurutnya. Sasuke ingin hubungannya kembali seperti semula. Tidak seperti ini, Sakura selalu saja lebih mementingkan Kris Exo dari pada dirinya.

_Tok tok tok_

Sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. dirumah Sakura Sasuke memang sudah diterima dengan baik. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Sakura tanpa minta izin pada orang tua Sakura lagi. Lagi pula orang tua Sakura sedang tidak ada dirumah kali ini.

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci." Teriak Sakura dari dalam Kamar.

Tanpa pandang bulu Sasukepun langsung membuka pintu Sakura. dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sasuke melotot melihaat kamar Sakura kali ini. rasa rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu ia memasuki kamar ini dan tidak ada poster berukuran besar seperti ini. dulu Sakura hanya menenempelkan satu poster sedang bergambar Exo di dinding sekarang? What the hell? Ada 7 poster berukuran besar menempel pada dinding kamar Sakura.

Sasuke melihat satu persatu gambar yang ada di poster tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin! Tujuh gambar tersebut berwajah sama hanya berbeda gaya, pakaian dan mode rambut. Jadi apa ini yang dimaksud Kris?

'Jadi ini yang namanya Kris. Plis, semua poster disini hanya mengotori dinding kamar Sakura saja. Dan lagi foto pada poster tersebut menampilkan gambar wajah yang menurutku... err... Ya ampun bisa-bisanya Sakura mengidolakan orang seperti itu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa apa?"Sakura melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menatap tajam Sakura seolah berucap'apa apaan ini?

"Apa yang tempel itu Sakura?" Sasuke menunjuk poster poster yang terpajang.

"Itu posternya Kris Exo. Bagus bukan. Aku membelinya kemarin bersama Ino." Jawab Sakura polos sambil tersenyum.

Apa ia tidak tahu Sasuke sedang kesal kali ini.

"Cukup ikut aku." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar kamar.

Sampailah mereka di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi yang ada pada gazebo halaman tersebut.

Sakura hanya terheran heran dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Tapi ia menuruti Sasuke dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Sekarang aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu mendiamiku beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mendiami mu." Jawab Sakura enteng.

'kau tidak mendiamiku memang, tapi kau mencuekiku dengan terus memerikan perhatianmu pada idolamu itu Sakura. bahkan idolamu itu tidak mengenalmu.' Iner Sasuke.

"Okeh lalu kenapa kau selalu mementingkan orang yang bernama Kris itu dari pada pacarmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya tentu saja, dia idolaku. Kau tahu dia itu lebih tampan, lalu suaranya bagus dan gayanya keren." Jawab Sakura sambil membayangkan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan jawaban Sakura. memangnya apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku lebih tampan dari nya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Tentu saja Kris itu lebih tampan. Lagi pula dia memiliki suara yang merdu." Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Memang kau tidak pernah mendengar suaraku hah? aku bahkan membuatmu menangis saat aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."

"Saat itu aku hanya terharu saja karena liriknya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalu begitu pacari saja dia tidak usah pedulikan aku." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meniggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'Cemburuan sekali sih dia itu. Semoga saja rencanaku berhasil.' Iner Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih menggerutu kesal dengan pacarnya sendiri. ia bingung. Ia kesal dengan Sakura tapi dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. tapi dia tidak mau Sakura terus memikirkan cowo lain selain dirinya. Egois memang. Tapi apakah itu salah? Itu wajar, aku kan pacarnya pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengguling gulingkankan badannya kesana kemari sambil mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri. ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Tanpa ia Sadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Orang tersebut hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang adik.

"Kau kenapa Ototou?" tanya sang kakak.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Putus cinta eh?" tebak Itachi.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bertengkar?" tebak Itachi lagi.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke nampak berpikir.'apa kakanya ini dapat membantunya ya? sebenarnya gengsi juga kalau harus nanya. Tapi ya sudahlah... dari pada bergitu terus menerus.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Nii-san...

Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang baru ia alami. Mendengar cerita sang adik Itachi hanya tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang adik ternyata cemburu dengan idola pacarnya tersebut. Oh ayolah... cemburuan sekali dia ini.

"Kau payah Sasuke. Hanya karena itu kau jadi seperti ini. hah... seharusnya kau buktikan pada Sakura kalau kau itu lebih baik dari yang lain." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi langsung pergi keluar Kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir lagi, mungkin ada benarnya juga ucapan kakaknya tersebut. Mulai sekarang ia akan menunjukan pada Sakura kalau ia ini lebih baik dari siapapun.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sapa gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat sari Sasuke.

Setelah menjawab sapaan dari sang gadis. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan dendam ceritanya.

'Kenapa dia dingin seklai denganku. Menyebalkan saja.' Pikir Sakura.

Tak mau berpinkir panjang Sakura santai saja didiami oleh pacarnya itu. Paling juga nanti dia yang akan menemuinya.

Sedangkan ditempat Sasuke.

'argh. Aku tidak tahan mendiaminya seperti ini. tapi bagaimana lagi. Biara saja dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. begitu menyayat hati kau tahu.' Pikir Sasuke melankolis.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

"Sasuke, ayo makan siang." Ajak Sakura. tapi ternyata tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa apa. Malas saja makan Kris-mu itu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura semakin kesal dengan Sasuke dan memilih benar benar akan mendiaminya.

"Kalau aku bisa juga aku akan mengajaknya makan siang. Kau tahu dia lebih menyenangkan." Balas Sakura.

"Pergi saja sana!" ucapan Sasuke seperti mengusir Sakura.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sakura naik pitam.

"Tidak!"

"Menyebalkan sekali sih kamu itu."

"Masalah?" tanya Sasuke nyolot.

"Aku membencimu kau tahu!" teriak Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakan Sakura dan tersadar kalau ucapannya itu salah. Sepertinya ia salah mengambil tindakan. Niatnya hanya ingin menunjukan kalau dicueki itu tidak enak. Dan ternyata Sakura malah lebih emosi. Bertambahlah masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu hubungannya dengan Sakura semakin memburuk. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. ingin rasanya ia bisa bercanda ria dengan Sakuranya itu. Tapi keadaannya sekarang Sakura sama seklai tidak mau meliriknya. Oh! Begitu sulit sekali jalan hidupnya.

Sasuke melihat keadaan kamarnya. Berantakan seruwet hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bingung ia harus melakukan apa.

Beberapa lama Sasuke masih berada di kamarnya duduk di kursi menghadap jendela sambil melamun.

Tanpa Sasuke sadar, seorang gadis mengendap endap membuka pintu kamar dan menutup mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Begitu matanya tidak dapat melihat ap-apa baru ia terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh kebelakang.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat bidadari sekaligus sang pujaan hati ada dihadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, aku disini." Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik.

"Happy anniversary yang pertama Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. yang lebih ia kagetkan adalah dia lupa dengan tanggal bersejarahnya dengan Sakura. sekarang Sakura ada didepannya. Tidak mendiaminya lagi dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa kesini? Ku kira kau lupa tanggal jadian kita." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan dingin denganku Sasuke! Kau tahu aku tersiksa dengan sifatmu itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Memang siapa yang lebih tersiksa hah? kau yang mulai duluan dengan terus membicarakan idolamu itu didepanku." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya memang aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Hah? test apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Test menentukan sayang tidaknya kau pada ku. sekarang aku tahu. Kau juga pencemburu ternyata." Sakura tersenyum usil

"Siapa yang cemburu. Aku lebih baik dari Kris Exo itu." Ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Jangan mulai lagi Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mendengus malas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi mengahap jendela. Lebih tepatnya membelakangi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu pun dengan usil malah duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dan ikut menatap dunia luar dari jendela.

"Baiklah kau lebih dari Kris." Ucap Sakura sambil berbalik menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai atas kemenangannya tersebut. Lalu memeluk Sakura dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

"Yah... walau kau banyak kurangnya sih,Sasuke." Lanjut Sakura.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

**gara gara banyak berita tentang Kris Exo yang katanya mau keluar dari Exo. Entah kenapa ada ide fic ini. semoga suka ya.**

**oh ya sebaiknya ada sequelnya ga ya? mungkin kalau kasusnya sudah selesai dibuat sequelnya. Ohoohoohoh...**

**jangan lupa review n fav ya**

**terima kasih**

**-kyouka hime**


End file.
